1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to a versatile folding ratchet tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Screwdrivers and wrenches are necessary for people who have the needs to work with threaded fasteners. These hand tolls are typically prepared in serials comprising various sizes so as to match threaded fasteners with diverse dimensions and specifications. Further more, for facilitating a user's exerting effort, the traditional hand tools are always equipped with stationary elongate handles that substantively take space and give weight to the handles. Thus, it would be a challenge for a user who tries to pick up the very tool he needs from a crowd of such traditional screwdrivers or wrenches, which is bulky and heavy.
Moreover, ratchet tools are popular among tool users for the facility thereof. In such ratchet tool, a tool blade is locked to a handle for rotation along one direction, and is uncoupled for rotation along the opposite direction so as to be facile in narrow operating space.
Under these circumstances in view, the inventor of the present invention made an attempt on a versatile folding ratchet tool that integrates the functions of traditional, conventional folding and ratchet hand tools and discloses such versatile folding ratchet tool herein.